1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to weighted golf club covers and, more particularly, pertains to golf club covers made from plastic and fillers, and a process for making such covers.
2. Description of Related Art
The art is generally cognizant of golf club covers and golf club covers that include a weight. Representative prior art in the field of golf club covers is included below.
M. A. Higdon, U.S. Pat. No. 3,398,961, teaches that a golf club cover can be used to secure a weight over the club's hitting surface, or club face.
D. G. Hoyt, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,478,799, discloses a one-piece plastic slipover cover for the head of a golf club iron.
As ancient as the game of golf is, its many enthusiasts are still deprived of a convenient, well-fitting swing weight which does not distort the "feel" of the club. Existing golf club covers fail to satisfy the needs of golfers in several respects. Covers made of a low density material, such as plastic, are too light to sufficiently exercise and thereby recondition a golfer's muscles, as is the basic objective of practice swinging with mass added to the club head. Other covers secure a piece of metal to the hitting surface, or face, of the golf club. Such covers must be tied, strapped, buckled, or otherwise secured to the club head to prevent the piece of metal from slipping off the club head and pulling the cover with it during practice swinging. Moreover, such covers substantially change the club head's effective center of gravity when attached. As a result, a golfer loses the "feel" of his club when such a practice weight is used.